-less than 24 hours-
by gray fict
Summary: Sekali lagi, hari ini adalah hari istimewa. Satu hari dari sekian hari yang mereka lewati sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan hari ini adalah hari di mana pada akhirnya mereka bisa melewatkan waktu bersama. Mereka hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari 24 jam dan keduanya terlalu malas untuk menghabiskan kebersamaan di luar ruangan. KrisTao/KT/M/Romance/Fluff/RnR


**Title : Less than 24 hours**

 **Pairing : KrisTao/FanTao**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Rated : T+, M, Mengandung unsur dewasa walaupun tidak secara frontal dan hanya diungkapkan secara kata perkata dengan jelas**

 **Disclaimer : The plot is mine, Character? Not mine.**

 **Summary : Sekali lagi, hari ini adalah hari istimewa. Satu hari dari sekian hari yang mereka lewati sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan hari ini adalah hari di mana pada akhirnya mereka bisa melewatkan waktu bersama. Mereka hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari 24 jam dan keduanya terlalu malas untuk menghabiskan kebersamaan di luar ruangan.**

 **.**

 **-less than 24 hours-**

 **.**

Tolong tafsirkan aku sebagai hasrat

untuk bisa lebih lama bersamamu.

Tolong ciptakan makna bagiku,

apa saja – aku selembar daun terakhir

yang ingin menyaksikanmu bahagia

ketika sore tiba.

-Penggalan _"Sajak Tafsir"_ , Sapardi Djoko Damono-

.

Hari itu adalah salah satu hari terbaik mereka. Satu pagi di musim di mana _cherry blossom_ tidak berbunga lagi dan pemanas ruangan mulai sering menyala. Mantel tebal siap sedia untuk digunakan kapanpun akan keluar ruangan. Suatu pagi yang akan sangat sempurna apabila ditemani _pancake_ hangat yang disiram dengan sirup _maple_.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, dengan kaus putih berlengan hitam yang kebesaran di tubuh rampingnya. Duduk memeluk lututnya yang menekuk, menunggu _pancake_ dan susu _vanilla_ untuk sarapan paginya. Mata kucingnya berbinar ketika sepiring _pancake_ ditaruh di depan matanya. Tangannya dengan sigap meraih garpu yang sejak tadi didiamkan di atas meja bertaplak pastel.

"Tunggu sebentar Zi!" pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya yang tidak sabaran untuk melahap _pancake_ itu. "Kau belum berdoa!"

Zi Tao meletakkan kembali garpunya kemudian menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dadanya dan menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengucap doa di dalam hatinya. Selesai dengan ritualnya, ia segera meraih kembali garpunya dan mulai melahap _pancake_ nya.

" _Gege_ tidak akan memakan itu?" Zi Tao melirik _pancake_ Yi Fan yang belum tersentuh.

Dan hal itu sukses menyadarkan Yi Fan akan keasyikannya memandangi Zi Tao yang memakan _pancake_ seolah ia tidak makan berhari-hari. "Kupikir aku tidak lapar," jawabnya. "Kau menginginkannya?"

Dengan cepat, mata kucingnya mengerjap bahagia. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat antusias. Yi Fan memberikan piringnya kepada Zi Tao kemudian menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangannya. Asyik memandangi Zi Tao yang melahap dua piring _pancake_.

"Kau tahu? Kau terlihat sangat cantik ketika sedang makan." Yi Fan meneguk kopinya yang mulai mendingin.

.

Suara televisi nyaring di telinga keduanya, namun sama sekali tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Yi Fan berkonsentrasi pada novel di tangannya dan Zi Tao memainkan ponselnya sambil tiduran di atas pangkuan Yi Fan.

" _Seriously_! Kau harus menutup novel itu sebelum aku mulai bosan dengan game ini dan pergi tidur siang!" Zi Tao yang mulai bosan memainkan ponselnya melempar benda persegi itu entah ke mana kemudian bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk menghadap Yi Fan yang masih setia dengan novel _Les Miserables_ -nya.

Yi Fan menurunkan novelnya sejenak. "Kau sudah bosan? Dari tadi aku menunggumu mengatakan itu!" Yi Fan melipat salah satu halaman kemudian menutup novel itu. "Jadi, mau tidur siang?"

Sekali lagi, hari ini adalah hari istimewa. Satu hari dari sekian hari yang mereka lewati sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan hari ini adalah hari di mana pada akhirnya mereka bisa melewatkan waktu bersama. Mereka hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari 24 jam dan keduanya terlalu malas untuk menghabiskan kebersamaan di luar ruangan.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu," Zi Tao berbisik pelan di dalam pelukan Yi Fan. Menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik di leher jenjang Yi Fan.

Yi Fan mengeratkan pelukannya, tawa kecil mengiringinya. "Aku akan lebih merindukanmu," balasnya. Ia mendaratkan kecupan di kening kekasihnya.

Mulanya hanya satu kecupan singkat di kening. Tapi keduanya tahu, kecupan itu adalah sebuah awal. Karena kecupan-kecupan lain akan mengikuti. Kecupan yang lebih dalam. Leher, lengan, dada, seluruh tubuhnya.

Tak ada yang meminta, tak ada yang memerintah. Keduanya hanya saling memahami, bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama saling membutuhkan. Sentuhan demi sentuhan, kecupan demi kecupan, diiringi suara desahan dan napas yang memburu juga saling bertabrakan. Zi Tao sangat menyukainya, bagaimana Yi Fan memperlakukan tubuhnya dengan sangat lembut seolah ia terbuat dari porselen.

Zi Tao sangat hapal, _spot_ favorit Yi Fan adalah lehernya. Ketika tubuh Yi Fan mulai bergerak seirama dengan piston, ia akan terus menenggelamkan indra penciumannya di leher Zi Tao. Ia akan terus menghisap kulit lehernya hingga menghasilkan tanda keunguan. 'Manis seperti gula batu' begitu katanya ketika Zi Tao menanyakan itu dulu.

Dan ketika keduanya selesai, Yi Fan akan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan hal berikutnya adalah favorit bagi Zi Tao. Ia akan memejamkan matanya di pelukan Yi Fan dengan wangi maskulin yang memenuhi seluruh hidungnya dan ditemani dongeng yang dibisikkan Yi Fan di telinganya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," kalimat yang akan dibisikkan Yi Fan ketika Zi Tao telah tertidur. Dan entah karena ia mendengar atau karena mimpinya, Zi Tao akan otomatis tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

 **-end-**

 **a/n :** drabble super pendek terinspirasi dari penggalan puisi Sapardi Djoko Damono yang gray baca waktu menghunus waktu menunggu jadwal kereta di Gram*dia. Jangan lupa untuk RnR


End file.
